I Am The Only Son
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: I went out back and I got my gun and said 'you haven't met me I am the only son.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Wesker… but I really wish I did own Wesker because that would be so hot.**

**Listening to Dustbowl Dance by Mumford & Sons and I thought of Wesker.**

_**The young man stands on the edge of his porch,**_

_**The days were short and the father was gone.**_

_**There was no one in the town and no one in the field,**_

_**This dusty baron land had given all it could yield.**_

Wesker knew that life was a privilege. It wasn't something you could fuck around with and waste like water. Life was a gift that had to be treated in such a way it was respectable. You had to retain it for you would get nowhere without it. It was a fragile piece of work that wasn't too fond of being bended or broken, and when it would be snapped, it wouldn't give you a second chance.

It spat in your face and laughed.

There will come a time when life decides to leave you.

And that is the end.

For Albert Wesker, the end was always nigh yet always far. He constantly teetered on the edge of both worlds but he would always come out on top, smashing death's skull in with his boot.

No one was there to tell him different.

A lone wolf amongst the lonely and a lone wolf amongst the material forms of human beings.

_**I've been kicked off my land at the age of sixteen,**_

_**And I have no idea where else my heart could have been.**_

_**I placed all my trust at the foot of this hill,**_

_**And now I am sure my heart can never be still.**_

_**So collect your courage and collect your horse,**_

_**And pray you never feel the same kind of remorse.**_

Not all clouds have a sliver lining, not all truth has a lie, and not all trust has a promise. His mouth filled with bitter disgust, the abandonment of love and all feeling afterward. The misplaced devotion and the severe letdown of a childhood well deserved.

A pale reform to what was lost and what was gained… sacrifice.

Be still as the night for it will catch you if you aren't.

All of the days spent alone. Alone in the cold city or the wild nature. Running away from the truth that buried him to his chest and suffocated his family.

His life.

_**Steal my heart and break my pride,**_

_**I've nowhere stand and now nowhere to hide.**_

_**Align my heart, my body, my mind,**_

_**To face what I've done and do my time. **_

Everything was taken away from him. His mother died when he was young. His father pitched into a drunken rage. His siblings would bear the pain of their father… while Albert Wesker ran away.

Cowering in the night.

He could no longer defend them, no longer could he hold them above the water before the inevitable approached and they would drown.

He didn't turn his back nor face the truth that would one day be his downfall.

_**Well you are my accuser, now look in my face.**_

_**Your oppression reeks of your greed and disgrace.**_

_**So one man has and another has not,**_

_**How can you love what it is you have got?**_

_**When you took it all from the weak hands of the poor,**_

_**Liars and thieves you know not what is in store.**_

Rejection.

It was a silly topic that Wesker had no desire to contemplate on. He had been rejected and rejected some.

He would tell them everything was going to be alright when they both knew that it was not.

Reverse psychology.

He had stolen and been stolen from. Lies have sealed and truths have been leaked. Taking lives was one thing while burying them was another.

A glorious killer was he.

No love swelling within his heart, and no remorse for those he would let slip over the cliff. The sorrow for those he has lost, and no anger for those who have wronged him.

Only power dwelled in his mind.

Power to rule over those who were inferior and who would drop to their knees and call him God.

_**There will come a time I will look in your eye,**_

_**You pray to the God that you've always denied. **_

_**Then I'll go out back and I'll get my gun, **_

_**And say "you haven't met me, I am the only son."**_

Those who were after him constantly had to deal with a dead lead and a dead trail; some would come close but never close enough. They would round the corner only to face another wall, another dead end.

And if they were lucky enough… Albert Wesker himself.

Mercy was a word long forgotten when it came to his pursuers. In fact, it was a word long forgotten for anyone.

Just before a kill, the faces of his family would flash in front of his demon eyes and he would swipe them away, listening to the begging voices of his enemies. His two sisters, so young and innocent. Their lives taken by a tyrant with a wiped mind, while their mother lay buried six feet under. The ever so present tears on their sweet faces, clutching to their big brother for the protection they desired. The protection that they needed. A gun pointed steadily to the tyrant's smug face.

Because he knew he would never pull the trigger.

_**Steal my heart and break my pride,**_

_**I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide.**_

_**Align my heart, my body, my mind,**_

_**To face what I've done and do my time.**_

No one would ever tell him to stop.

To be frank, he had almost forgotten what that word meant.

He would run a million miles to see success…

Yet only to watch failure.

It seemed to happen every time.

Downfall.

Downfall of a perfect plan or a perfect project.

Lives gone to waste as well as the most precious thing on this earth.

Time.

_**Well yes sir, yes sir, yes it was me. **_

_**I know what I've done cause I know what I've seen.**_

_**I went out back and I got my gun…**_

_**I said "you haven't met me, I am the only son".**_

_Help me if you can… _Wesker thought.

It wasn't the way he was wired, and it wasn't the way he acted. It was foreign to have such a feeling. He needed to fire the gun that was precariously pointed at his father's forehead.

He needed to understand.

He was lying to himself every day he lived; it took months for it to hit him hard. Hit him in the heart.

There was no rush.

One day he would die.

The trigger would be pulled.

And the lives he _would_ have saved...

But he didn't.

"You haven't met me… father I am the only son."

**A/N: I know it's kind of confusing. It's skipping back and forth to now and then… I'm sure if you read it more than once (because you love it) you'll come to understand. HURHUR! Lol**


End file.
